Bella and the Bulldogs, Becoming the new QB
by Glenn-189
Summary: This is how Bella Dawson becomes the new Quarterback of her middle school football team. Rated M for explicit forced sex and nudity. Not suitable for under 18. For now a one-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella and the Bulldogs: Becoming the new QB.**  
 _This is how Bella Dawson becomes the new Quarterback of her middle school football team._

After seeing Troy getting floored, making the Bulldogs loose their sixth game in a row Bella grabs the football, turns and throws it across the field hitting the team mascot right in the head. The entire public, the team and coach Russell are stunned.

 _"Hey girl, with the freakishly strong arm, you wanna try out for quarterback?"_ Coach Russell shouts at her.  
 _"Who me? QB?"_ Bella reacts in total disbelieve.  
 _"Yeah you, come to the team locker room the next training session."_ Coach says.  
Bella is stoked and can't hardly believe she is becoming the Bulldogs next QB.

The next day Bella reports at the locker room facing the entire team of the Bulldogs. Most of them don't like the idea of Bella becoming their new quarterback. Especially Troy.  
 _"All right, listen up, Bella. Football is a man's game, for a man's stake."_ Troy says.  
 _"Hoo-rah!"_ The entire team cheers.  
 _"It's not for girls."_ Troy adds.  
 _"Look, Troy, I can understand if you're a little threatened by the idea of competing with a girl."_  
 _"So just treat me like one of the boys."_ Bella reacts.  
Suddenly a shrilling whistle sounds.  
 _"Why are you guys treating' her like one of the boys? Get out so she can change! Go! Go! Go!"_ Coach Russel shouts tweeting his whistle as he rushes the boys out of the locker room.  
 _"Okay, but after this. One of the boys!"_ Bella shouts.

 _"So miss Dawson, you wanna try out for QB?"_ Coach Russell says after he forced the team out and locked the locker room door from the inside. _"Yes coach love to it's my dream."_ Bella reacts.  
 _"Great, before we begin I need to check some stuff out on you."_ Coach says.  
 _"Oh okay I guess"_ Bella reacts. _"Come into my office so we can get started."_ Coach says as he guides Bella into his office.  
 _"Now, first take of that vest and that dress."_ Coach says as he changes his tone of voice.  
 _"But coach, i can't undress in front of you."_ Bella says.  
 _"Hey you wanna be our new quarterback or what."_ Coach reacts with a firm tone.  
 _"Yeah!"_ Bella says.  
 _"Then take of the vest and dress."_ Coach says.

Reluctantly Bella starts undressing, taking of her vest, folding it and laying it over one of the chairs. Next she reaches behind her back and unzips her dress, as she turns around with her back to coach Russell she drops her white with black polka-dotted dress of her shoulders. As she tries to cover up her small 32B-cup breasts she places the dress onto the chair.

 _"Great now take of that bra and undies and get over here."_ Coach says as his eyes are inspecting her teenage body. _"But coach..."_ Bella fumbles.  
 _"Quarterback or no quarterback."_ Coach replies.  
Again reluctantly Bella reaches behind her back and unclasp her strapless bra dropping it on the chair with her other clothes. Next she takes of her white cotton panties, trying to cover up her now fully naked fifteen year old body. _"Good, now drop those hands."_ Coach says as he gets up from behind his desk and walks over to Bella.

Slowly Bella lowers her hands revealing her naked teen body to coach Russell. By now coach Russell is standing right in front of her only inches away. He walks around her inspecting her entire body. As he stands behind her he reaches from behind grabbing both her perky 32B breasts. _"Coach!"_ Bella shouts.  
 _"What size are these."_ Coach Russell asks as he starts kneading them rubbing her pink puffy nipples. _"32B's sir."_ Bella stutters.

 _"Nice size and firm too, just the way i like them."_ Coach says as he turns Bella around and takes one of Bella her tits in his mouth sucking on her nipple.  
 _"Now miss Dawson, i want you to drop on your knees, and start sucking my cock."_ Coach Russell continues as he drops he pants. _"You want me to do what now."_ Bella reacts baffled.  
 _"Drop in your knees and suck my black cock!"_ Coach reacts as he grabs Bella at her shoulder and forces her down on her knees.  
 _"But coach..."_ Bella stumbles.  
 _"Shut up and start sucking!"_ Coach says as he drops his hand on Bella her head and forces his fat nine inch black cock in to the young teens mouth. _"Now suck."_ He hisses.

Bella is totally confused, as she felt the thick cock slide between the lips of her mouth. The thick cock hardly fits, as the coach forces his cock into Bella her mouth he starts moving her head back and forth until she starts bobbing her head on her own. Bella is now sucking of Coach Russell's black cock, sliding it deeper each time she bobs her head down.

 _"That's it keep sucking."_ Coach Russell encourages her. Although it's her first time sucking cock Bella is soon getting the hang of it and starts moving faster and deeper, she also lets her hand slide up and down coach Russell's shaft.  
 _"Fuck that's it. Keep on sucking until i cum and then you swallow every single drop understand."_ Coach says as his climax is getting closer by the second. Bella keeps on bobbing her head up and down until a loud grunt fills the office and coach Russell's cock explodes in Bella her mouth shooting thick streams of cum in her mouth.

 _"Aaahhh fuck, swallow it."_ He says as his seed fills Bella her mouth. The first taste of coach Russell's cum makes Bella gag and almost throw up, but she manages to swallow most of coach his sperm.

 _"Good girl now get up, open up the top drawer of my desk and get me a rubber, then lay down on my desk."_ He instructs. Bella obeys her coach and opens up the top drawer of his desk finding dozens of condoms, porn magazines and other stuff. As she hand over the small package she sets herself on coach Russell's desk and lays down hoping it all will be over soon. Meanwhile coach Russell rips open the package and pulls the condom out.

 _"I don't want my new quarterback to get pregnant."_ He says as he rolls the thin rubber jacket over his fat 10 inch black cock.  
After covering his cock he walks over to the desk where Bella is still laying, he grabs her legs and pulls the wide apart, then he kneels down and starts licking Bella her virgin pussy and soon the first drops of pussy juice are appearing. Bella just lays there silent not saying anything, then coach Russell stands back up and lines his fat black cock up with Bella her now wet pussy and starts pushing in. Tears appear in Bella her eyes as soon as the coach his cock starts entering her pussy ripping thru her hymen.

 _"Fuck girl your still a virgin and so tight this must be my lucky day."_ Coach grunts as he pushes his cock in further. As he got half of the ten inches in he starts fucking the fifteen year old girl pushing his cock in deeper every push. Bella is now full out crying.  
 _"Please coach stop... please stop."_ She begs.  
 _"Stop why should I, I'm just starting."_ He says and slams his pelvis forwards again now pushing eight inches into the tight teens pussy. Grabbing both of Bella her small breast for some extra grip he pinches and twists her nipples turning the all red and swollen. Meanwhile his pace increases and by now he is in full ecstasy as Bella her tight fuckhole starts tightening around his cock.

 _"See your pussy loves to be fucked."_ He grunts again slamming his black cock back inside bottoming out this time.  
 _"Aaaahhhhh..., please... aaaahhh..., coach..., please..., stop..." Bella begs again. "Almost done, aaaahhhhh... fuck..."_ Coach grunts as his balls fill up again, and his cock starts erupting for the second time filling up the thin rubber jacket with his sperm.

After his last glob of cum has landed inside the condom he pulls his cock out, leaving Bella her pussy wide open. Glistering with her own girlcum. Coach Russell pulls the condom of his cock and tosses it in a bin next to his desk.

 _"Well miss Dawson you can get up now."_  
 _"I guess we have our new quarterback, now get your uniform on and get ready for team practice."_ Coach says as he starts putting his clothes back on. Bella gets up from the desk and start collecting her clothes. After picking everything back up she stumbles out of coach Russell's office. Her small breasts al red and swollen from the rough kneading, her pussy gaping and sore from the fucking. She walks over to one of the benches and sits down as coach Russell drops her new football uniform next to her.  
 _"Change and make sure your outside in 10 minutes of else I'll be back and give you some more private training."_ Coach says as he unlocks the door and leaves Bella behind.

 **Authors notice:**

 **Again, english ain't my native language. I'm trying my best. If you guys like this story please leave a review and even a request for some squeals.**

 **No guaranty that their will be a squeal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella and the Bulldogs, part 2.**

 ** _So after a long consideration I've decided to do couple more chapters of this first story._**

* * *

 _After being scouted by the Bulldogs coach he invited Bella in his office to become the new QB, but once in his office he forced her in having sex with him if she wanted to be the new QB._

* * *

Bella and the rest of the team just finished their first training with Bella as the new quarterback. The team and especially Troy weren't happy with the coach his choice to make Bella the new Quarterback but she performed way better then Troy did.

" _Okay team, great practice now hit the showers."_ Coach Russell said. Everyone left the field and headed back inside to the locker-room including Bella.

" _Where do you think you are going Bella."_ Troy said as Bella followed the rest of the team inside the boys locker-room.

" _Well I need to change too, and my clothes are right there_." Bella said as she pointed to a small stack of clothes that were laying on one of the benches.

" _Well we are boys and this is a boys locker-room and you are a girl so you don't belong here."_ Troy said agitated.

" _But, I need to change too_." Bella said again.

" _Not in here_." Troy stated right when coach Russell walked in to the locker-room.

" _Coach I need to change but they won't let me_." Bella complained.

" _Well Bella, you are a girl in the boys locker-room."_

" _You know what, I have an idea."_

" _If you take a shower first than you can change in my office after that, and when you are changing the boys can take their showers."_ Coach Russell suggested.

" _Well I guess that's okay, if the boys also agree with that."_ Bella said.

" _I guess that's fine with us, right guys?"_ Troy said as he looked around the locker-room. All of the boys agreed.

" _But this is a onetime thing."_ Sawyer added to that.

" _Fine with me, I need my privacy too_." Bella said as she sat down next to her stack of clothes and started taking of her football gear. The entire team watched as Bella started taking of her shirt, shoes, and gear until she only was wearing her football shorts and her sports bra. Next she grabbed her stuff and brought it to coach Russell's office. After dropping everything of she made sure all the blinds were closed when she started to take of the rest of her clothes, her shorts, sports bra, and right when she took of her panties coach Russell entered his office.

" _Coach!"_ Bella yelled as she tried to cover up quickly.

" _Relax Bella, I've already seen every part of you."_

" _So no need to cover up."_ Coach Russell said with a grin on his face as he closed the door.

" _I know but I need some privacy if I have to change in here every time we have team practice_." Bella said.

" _To be honest I really don't care."_

" _And as you are naked anyways, why don't you let me feel that tight pussy of yours a second time."_ Coach Russell said as he got a luscious look in his eyes.

" _Coach, please not again, I'm still sore from the first time_." Bella begged as coach Russell started walking over to her.

" _listen Miss Dawson, like I said earlier, do you want to stay on the team or not?"_ Coach said.

" _Yes I told you that already."_ Bella answered.

" _In that case you have to take one for the team, and in this case that will be me fucking you again."_ Coach said as he stood right in front of Bella.

" _You first go take your shower, and you come back we'll discuss your future in the team."_ Coach Russell said as he handed Bella a towel to cover up.

Bella quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body and headed for the door to go take her shower. As she grabbed the door knob.

 _"Hold on young lady, let me warn the boys that you are coming so they can cover up."_ Coach said and he opened up the door to the locker-room.

 _"Boys are you all decent, because Bella is coming out."_ Coach shouted.

 _"Yeah we're all decent coach."_ Troy answered back.

 _"Well I guess it's all fine then, go ahead Bella."_ Coach said to Bella who then walked out of coach Russell's office and into the boys locker-room, only wearing a towel wrapped around her body. All the boys eyes followed her as she quickly made her way to the shower. As she walked into the shower she decided to take the shower that was the farthest from the door just in case one of the boys decided to spy on her. Just to make sure that none of the boys saw her she turned all the showers as hot as possible filling up the shower with steam taking away all the visibility. Then she walked back to farthest shower and dropped her towel and stepped in. Just as Bella did expect, the boys tried to spy on her hoping the catch a glimpse of her young naked body but all they could see was steam. After about fifteen minutes Bella turned off the water and grabbed her towel to dry of. After she was all dried up again she wrapped it back up around her body and made her way back coach Russell's office.

As soon as she walked out of the showers every pair of boys eyes stared and followed her again until she disappeared into the office, quickly slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. As soon as she was inside and turned around she saw coach Russell leaning on his desk all naked and stroking his big black cock to full hardness.

 _"Coach, what are you doing?"_ Bella asked confused.

 _"Drop the towel and get over here."_ He said with a grunt in his voice as he kept stroking his cock. Bella did what the coach said and unwrapped the towel, revealing her young naked body. As she walked over towards him he stood up.

 _"Sit on the desk."_ He ordered as he pointed to the spot he just was leaning onto. Again Bella did as ordered and walked to the desk and hopped onto it. Then coach Russell dropped on his knees and pulled Bella her legs wide open revealing her freshly washed pussy to him. Next he reached his hands behind her butt cupping her cheeks and pulled her towards him. He leaned forward and started licking Bella her pussy. Bella didn't said a word she just let out a soft moan as the coach his tongue flicked between her pussylips.

Meanwhile back in the locker-room most of the boys had taken their showers and were all dressed-up again as they left one by one until the room was all empty. Back in the office Coach Russell was still eating out Bella her pussy. Licking her lips and sucking and flicking her clitoris making her pussy soaking wet with her own juices. She was almost near her orgasm when the coach stopped and got up and walked over to the door, he peaked between the blinds to see if everyone was gone, as it was. He turned around and walked over to the chair that was standing in the corner, the one that Bella used to put her clothes on. He tossed them on the ground and sat down, then he ordered Bella to come over and suck his fat black cock. A bit wobbly from her near orgasm she got of the desk and walked over and dropped on her knees. She then grabbed the coach his fat ten inch black cock and started stroking it as she leaned forward and opened up her mouth. The tip of his black mushroom head disappeared between her lips as she started sucking on it. Taking it deeper every time her head moved down on it. Coach Russell grunted as the young girl tried to take as much of his cock in to her mouth as she could.

Unaware that Newt just walked back in to the locker room as he had forgotten his phone from his locker the young boy heard grunting and moaning noises coming out of the coach his office he decided to take a sneak peek and found and a small opening in the blinds. He was shocked when he saw Bella all naked and sitting on her knees sucking on the also fully nude coach his cock. He didn't hesitated and grabbed his phone from his pocket that he collected only a couple of seconds earlier from his locker and started filming thru the small opening.

On the other side Bella pulled her mouth of the coach his cock leaving is thick string of saliva dangling between her mouth and the tip of the coach his dick. She stroked it a couple of times lubricating it with the saliva before she took it back in her mouth again and started bobbing up and down. Coach laid his hand on her head and started guiding her in her pace but also pushing his cock deeper in her mouth. Bella gagged as soon as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and tried to pull off bat the coach prevented that by pushing her head back down again. Tears appeared in Bella her eyes as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat a couple more time before he suddenly forced her face all the way down making her swallow the entire length of his ten inch cock. Shocked and desperate gasping for air she tried to force her way up but the coach prevented it again an grunted loud before he released her. Bella her head flew up as she gasped for air as soon as she was free. The coach Russell got up and pulled Bella up by her arm and up to her feet and ordered her to lean forward over the chairs backrest. With the tears still running from her eyes she stood up and did as the coach ordered. Placing her hands on the backrest she bend over. Coach got behind her, gave a loud smack on her butt cheek before he pulled them apart, he then grabbed his in saliva coated cock and placed it against her moist entrance. As he started pushing her lips parted open and the coach thick black cock slid into the fifteen year old girls pussy.

Newt' eyes grew wide as he saw how the coach penetrated Bella her pussy. Bella moaned loudly as soon as the thick head split her lips open and filled her tight fuckhole. Grabbing hold of her hips coach Russell started moving back and forth sliding his cock in, deeper and deeper with each stroke. Bella felled how her pussy was being stretched out. Her moans became louder and louder as the coach started fucking her harder and harder. On the other side Newt was still watching and couldn't bare it any longer he unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants pulling his own seven inch cock out as he started jacking of. In the office Bella was getting closer and closer to her orgasm as coach Russell reached out cupping her left breast pinching her nipple with one hand and with the other he reached between her legs and started rubbing her clit, sending her over the edge and causing her orgasm.

Her legs became all wobbly again as her inner pussywalls started to convulse squeezing down on the big fat cock that was filling her hole. Still in no rush to cum yet coach pulled his cock back out again. When that happened Bella collapsed on the ground, but the coach made her turn around and forced her to suck his cock again. Licking up her own pussy juices. Bella turned around and took hold of the coach his cock again and started licking of her own juices of his shaft as she took it back in her mouth again. Again the coach placed his hand on her head and forced his cock all the way down her throat. Then there was a second hand, he took a good hold of her head and ordered Bella to look up. Then he started bucking his hips back and forth as he started to fuck the young teens throat. Bella gagged and cried as the fat ten inch cock was forced down her throat repeatedly for over a minute now. Desperate for air coach finally pulled his cock out and lifted Bella back up in the air and sat her down of his desk where he pulled her legs apart and again pushed his cock against her still dripping wet slit before her slammed it in. Fucking her harder and deeper than before he bottomed out and hit her cervix.

Bella just laid there on the desk as the coach kept slamming his black dick into her young pussy. His balls slapping against her ass. Her breast moving up and down every time he slammed into her. Bella felled how her pussy was filled and stretched to an absolute maximum, she felled like he was ripping her in half. But it wasn't long before her pussy started spasm again and a second orgasm thundered thru her body. Her back arced, her tows curled and she let out a loud moan. That was when coach Russell grunted and slammed his black cock in with all his force before her erupted deep inside of the fifteen year old girls pussy, filling her with his cum. He pumped thick globs of sperm into Bella her tight little hole, as she could feel the pressure build up inside her every time he shot another glob of cum in her.

At the other side of the window Newt also blew his load of cum against the wall underneath the window. His cum drizzled down the wall as he watched in awe how coach Russell pulled his cock out of Bella her pussy leaving a gaping hole. Exhausted coach Russell felled down on the chair in the corner as Bella just laid there on the desk her legs still wide open, heaving and breathing heavily from her orgasm that slowly subdued.

Five, ten minutes went by when coach Russell got up and put his clothes back on, as Bella was still laying on his desk. She was exhausted, her pussy was sore totally worn out from the hard fucking. As Coach Russell had all his clothes back on he grabbed his a spare keys from his desk and tossed them on the desk.

 _"When you're done cleaning up the mess in here lock up and I'll see you tomorrow at least one hour before practice if you want to stay on the team."_ He mumbled and then he walked out of his office leaving Bella behind. As he walked out he blew by Newt without noticing him at all. As Newt saw an opportunity he crawled towards the open door and took some photos of Bella her gaping pussy. As he looked closer he saw that she was totally passed out. He sneaked into the office and had a perfect look at his older classmates naked body. He grabbed his phone and kept snapping photos from every angle for the next ten minutes. As he was taking the pictures he noticed that his cock was started to get hard again. He took a quick look around and then saw the keys, he grabbed them from the desk and quickly locked the locker room doors before he went back inside the office and stripped of all his clothes.

He then walked over to the passed out girl and carefully he lifted her legs, spreading open and pointed his hard seven inch cock at Bella he cum-dripping pussy. The thick white liquid was oozing out by now and had formed a small puddle of cum on the desk underneath Bella her buttocks. He then slowly pushed his hard cock inside of his classmate. The feeling of Bella her hot and still tight pussy almost made him cum instantly, but as he had cum only ten minutes ago he managed to control himself. He gently pushed his cock in further and further until he was buried balls deep inside of her as she let out soft moans. He carefully kept an eye for her every movement just in case she would wake up. After he pushed his cock in completely he slowly started fucking her. Gently rocking his hips back and forth a couple of times. Bella still moaned softly as he just filmed the whole thing with his phone before he couldn't bare it and blew his load inside of Bella her pussy. A couple of strings of cum he pumped inside of her before he pulled out. And shot one final load over her belly landing right between her breast all the way from her bellybutton.

He took a couple more shots of him sucking her nipples and even a last one where he placed his cum-covered cock at her mouth. Before he quickly put back on his clothes, unlocked the locker room door tossed the keys back on the desk. He then gave Bella a quick shake on her shoulder before he quickly ran out. As he ran out of the school back to home he couldn't believe he just lost his virginity. And that it Bella who he fucked, even though it was non-consensual. As he walked home he kept watching the video he recorded of the coach fucking Bella and himself fucking Bella to.

Back in the locker room Bella was waking up. Still sore and worn out. She got up as she felled a cold liquid drizzle down her legs, when she realized it was sperm she freaked out. She then noticed that she had sperm allover her belly and between her breasts and even some small drops on her lips as she licked them of tasting the salty liquid. She wasn't on the pill or any other birth control. Frantically she got up and rushed out of the office and into the shower to wash her self. Desperately scrubbing and rubbing her pussy, pushing two and sometimes three fingers inside of her pussy to get as much of the sperm out of her fuckhole. She even grabbed the shower hose from the wall and screwed of the head and pointed the hose directly into her pussy filling it with water. After about ten minutes she shut of the water as she figured that she got almost all of the sperm out her. Soaking wet she returned to the office where her towel was still laying on the ground. She grabbed it dried herself of and got dressed up again. Totally unaware of the words the coach said to her she grabbed the rest of her school stuff and left the locker room and the school back to home.

* * *

 _So hope you liked this new chapter more will come soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella and the bulldogs part 3:**

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up way earlier then she normally did feeling all sore. She got up out of bed and walked over to her own bathroom and stripped off her pajamas. As she stood in front of her full body mirror all naked she how red and swollen her pussy was, she even had some bruises on the inside of her thighs. She turned on the shower and let it heat up before she stepped under the hot water. After washing the main parts of her body she moved her hands down towards her pussy, as she grabbed a sponge and soaked it with soap she started washing her swollen sore lips hoping it would reduce it. She scrubbed a couple of minutes as she started to get that same warm feeling she had yesterday as the coach licked her little swollen clitoris. Even though she hated the way coach abused her yesterday she loved the feeling of rubbing her clit.

She grabbed the shower-head and lowered down onto the floor, spreading her legs she pointed the shower-head directly at her swollen lips and started rubbing her clit, plunging two of her fingers between her lips and into her pussy as she masturbated until she felled her body tense up and she hit her orgasm letting out a loud moan, clearly hearable on the hallway. A couple seconds later there was a knock on the bathroom door.

 _"Are you okay honey"_ Bella her mom asked as she heard the moaning noise coming from the bathroom.

 _"Oh yes mom, I'm fine."_

 _"I just dropped the shampoo-bottle on my foot."_ Bella lied as she got back up her feet.

 _"Okay, honey be careful in there."_

 _"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast then in a couple of minutes."_ Her mom said as she left and went downstairs.

Five minutes later when her orgasm fully had subsided she grabbed her shaving cream and razor and started shaving her pussy. She had some little hair now, but a couple of minutes later her pussy was shaven completely bald and soft again, next turned off the water, grabbed her bathrobe and walked back to her bedroom to get dressed. Meanwhile her thoughts were still with the words that coach Russell said. Once she got downstairs she sat at the kitchen table having breakfast with her mom.

 _"Well you're up early today."_ She said.

 _"Yeah, I've got in to the school's football team."_

 _"I'm the new quarterback."_ Bella said proudly.

 _"Oh wow, that's great honey."_ Her mom said.

 _"How did that happened?"_ She asked next.

 _"Well troy threw the ball and it was way of and landed at my feet during cheer-leading practice and I throw it back at the coach and he was so impressed with that that he asked me to join the training."_

 _"And so I did."_ Bella said proudly, not mentioning a single word about what the coach did to her.

 _"that's amazing honey."_ Her mom said.

 _"Yeah it is, but coach wants me to come in an hour early so he can give me some extra practice to get up with the team."_ Bella said.

 _"Ah okay, so that's why you're up so early."_ Her mom said.

 _"Yup, but I really got to go now."_ Bella said as she got up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and left for school.

As Bella arrived at her school she saw that is was completely silent, no teachers no students, all she saw was coach Russell's car and the janitors car in the teachers parking-lot. Bella walked over to the gym locker room where she found coach Russell sitting in his office.

 _"Ah, so you still want to be on the team huh?"_ He said with a smirk on his face.

 _"Yes coach more than ever."_ Bella said.

 _"Well let's talk business then."_ Coach said.

 _"From now on you will come an hour earlier before every practice."_

 _"And you will stay after practice."_

 _"You do everything I tell you to do and if you refuse your off the team."_

 _"Are we okay with that?"_ He asked with the same smirk.

 _"I guess so coach, I really love playing football."_ Bella answered back.

 _"Oh and one more thing."_

 _"After yesterday make sure you get on the pill."_

 _"Okay now let's get started then."_ Coach Russell said as he got up from his desk chair and walked into the locker room and locked the door.

 _"Well get in her and take of all your clothes."_ He then ordered.

Bella did as he asked and followed her coach in to the locker room.

 _"Well coach I didn't put on any underwear for you."_ She said as she pulled her polka dotted dress up and showed him her freshly shaven pussy.

 _"Well take a look at that."_ Coach said as he saw her bald pussy. He winked her closer, so Bella walked up closer to the coach.

 _"Take it off."_ He grunted as he could feel his cock swell in his pants. Bella reached down to the bottom of her dress and started lifting it.

 _"Slowly."_ He grunted as he sat on one of the benches. Bella slowly lifted up her dress, first revealing her bald pussy again. As she lifted it up higher her under-boobs became visible. She lifted it higher, also lifting up her small 32A breasts up until they dropped free. She lifted her dress over her head and was completely naked again. Meanwhile coach Russell had unzipped his pants and pulled it down so his half hard cock was visible.

 _"Come over here and sit on my lap."_ He ordered. Bella walked over and did as her coach said. She sat down on his lap feeling his black cock swell up underneath her pussy. He placed his hands on her hips and started sliding her back and forth, so her pussy was grinding over his quickly hardening member.

 _"Ah, that's it."_ He grunted as he took one of her soft pink nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it as he grabbed the other on and gave it a couple of squeezes. Bella moaned as she felled her coach gave a soft bite in her rapidly hardening nipples.

Bella kept grinding her hips. Until the coach dropped back and laid on his back pulling her down with him so she was laying on top of him. He then grabbed his hard cock and guided it between her pussylips and pushed his cock inside of her. Bella moaned loud as she felled the thick member slide in her tight canal. Bella her instinct took over, she sat up right and lowered herself on her coach her cock until she bottomed out again, she then started bouncing up and down and grinding her hips back and forth at the same time while coach Russell grabbed both her 32A cup tits and started kneading them. Her moans got louder and louder as the thick black cock stretched her tight hole. Then coach Russell pulled Bella down spreading her ass-cheeks and lifting up her hips and started bucking his hips up and down slamming his cock in to Bella her pussy.

Bella squealed as she reached her orgasm, gushing her liquids all over coach Russell his cock who kept bucking his hips up and down. As he stopped he reached back up holding Bella tight and with his black cock still deep inside her quivering pussy he stood up and walked over to the lockers as he pinned her against it she folded her legs around his waist and she started pulling herself up and lowering herself down on his cock. Not long after as second orgasm roared thru Bella her body. Already exhausted coach lowered her down on the ground where she dropped on her knees right away.

 _"Suck my cock, I want you to taste your own juices!"_ he hissed as he pushed his cock into her face. Bella grabbed the base of his cock and started sucking it. First the only the tip, playing with his fat black mushroom-head and later she started taking inch after inch in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat again. She gagged once, and a second time but by the third time she managed to swallow his full ten inches all the way down her throat until her nose was buried in his pubic hair.

 _"That's my girl."_ He grunted as he let Bella work on his cock. As she kept sucking on she swallowed it a couple more times without any troubles, then coach Russell started grunting as he laid his hand on her head.

 _"Fuuuuck, I'm cumming…"_

 _"Swallow, it…."_ He grunted as he blew a first big load of cum directly down her throat. A bit surprised Bella coughed as the thick white liquid slid down her throat. She managed to keep it all in and swallowed the entire load of sperm. After the last drops coach told Bella to stop and get up again and lay down on the same bench as they were lying on before. Bella did as told and walked over and laid down. Coach Russell kneeled between her legs and pulled them apart. Her wet slit slightly opened up and he pushed three of his big fingers inside of her and started sliding them in and out. At the same time he fiercely rubbed Bella her clitoris. Causing her to have a third orgasm only seconds after he started fingering the teenage girl. He pulled his finger out of Bella her pussy as he replaced it with his half hard cock and made her lick her own juices of his fingers as he slowly started fucking her again. His half hard cock rapidly became hard again and was back in to his full hardness in seconds.

After she sucked of the coach his three fingers he leaned forward again and started sucking Bella her nipples, one after the other as his bucked his hips up and down. Bella had a hard time with her tiny frame underneath the big black man who was almost laying on top of her with half his weight. As he had only cum a couple of minutes ago he fucked Bella for almost ten minutes in this position before he pulled out of her all the time he played with her small perky breasts and her pink nipples. After he pulled his cock out of her pussy he told her to turn around on the bench and sit down on all fours. Again Bella did as he told her to do and got up from the bench and sat down on her hands and knees. Slightly spreading her legs. Then coach took position behind her, grabbed her ass-cheeks and spread them wide open. He then pushed his thick mushroom against Bella her tightly closed sphincter and started pushing. Bella reacted shocked as she felled the thick head pushing against her ass. But before she realized it she felled her ass open up and the thick black cock slide in.

Coach grunted loudly as he penetrated Bella her super tight ass. As soon as the rim of his head was behind her sphincter he started pumping, sliding his pre-lubricated cock into Bella her virgin ass.

Bella started moaning as she felled the thick cock sliding deeper and deeper into her asshole, it hurt at first but that feeling quickly faded, until it was fully buried inside of her. Then coach Russell pulled all the way back only leaving the tip barely inside her before pushing it back in with full force. Bella screamed loudly as the ten inch monster filled her up again, and again and again. Coach kept fucking her tight ass for a couple more minutes before he suddenly pulled out and without warning pushed it into her wet slit fully impaling her again. Then he fucked her pussy for another couple of minutes before he pulled out again and pushed it back into her asshole. Again a loud squeal filled the locker-room her tight asshole was filled.

Coach grunted a couple more times as he slammed it back and forth in her ass before he erupted and blew his second load filling up Bella her ass with his sperm. Thick loads of cum plastered the inside of her rectum as he fired them one after another. At the same time Bella hit her fourth orgasm that morning as soon as she felled the warm liquid coating her ass. Coach Russell kept pumping until he shot out his final drop of sperm before he pulled out. As soon as the coach had pulled out his cock Bella collapsed on the bench. Again she was exhausted. But coach Russell wasn't ready yet. He lifted Bella by her hips so she was standing bend over and pushed his cock back in her pussy and continued fucking her despite his orgasm seconds ago. His big black balls slapping against Bella her clitoris. Almost ten minutes Bella stood like this as the coach fucked her before his third and final orgasm pumping another large load of cum deep inside her pussy. He totally forgot about the condom he used the first time. He just wanted to cum. Thick globs splattered against her cervix coating her inner pussywalls. Before he pulled out. Bella instantly dropped down and laid on the bench with one leg on each of the sides. Cum started oozing out of her pussy thru the open slits of the bench and on to the ground. After pulling out coach Russell took a look on his watch and saw that he had almost twenty minutes left before first practice starts.

He waited a couple of minutes to let Bella and himself regain some breath before he turned her over back on her back again. With her head on the end of the bench he pulled her a little bit closer so it was hanging over the side, the he kneeled and told her to open up her mouth. With hardly any energy left Bella opened up her mouth and coach Russell kneeled in front of her and let his cum covered limp cock slide into Bella her mouth. Carefully he tilted her head down so he was able to slid his even limp cock down her throat. As he took hold of her head he started sliding his hips back and forth as he started fucking her in the mouth. This was a first for him and he was surprised how easily it went. His limp cock soon started to swell again and in no time it was back to his full rigidity. Bella laid there like a limp rag-doll as the coach bucked his hips back and forth fully sling his cock in and out of her throat, once every couple of pushes he pulled out so Bella could take a breath before he pushed in back in again. Every time that he pulled his cock out of her mouth thick strings of slimy saliva were dangling from it to her mouth soon her face, her nose and her eyes we covered with it.

As he pushed it back down her throat a couple more times he let out some loud grunts and announced that he was about to cum again. Right after he said that he pulled out and blew he load directly in Bella her face and all over her tits, covering almost all of it. Satisfied he grabbed his rapidly deflating cock and smeared his cum and the slime all over her face end breast as he stood next to her. Bella looked like a total mess right now. Strings of cum leaked down her face, and her tits covered with it. Her pussy had a thick glob of sperm slowly oozing out of it into her but crack.

After he had done that he got up and walked to the pile of clothes that was laying on the ground. From Bella her backpack he grabbed her phone and walked back and started taking some pictures with it that his send to his own cellphone.

 _"Now if you tell anybody of this deal these photos will be published and also send to your parents anonymously."_ Coach said as he put her phone back in her purse.

 _"Okay coach, no worries about that, i actually start to like this thing."_ Bella said and she slowly got up and walked over the shower followed by coach Russell where the both showered together. Coach Russell was done is less the five minutes where Bella needed a double amount of time to get all the thick globs of sperm from her body. But coach Russell didn't mind to give her a helping hand as he scrubbed down her body removing the last globs of cum. Next they turned off the water and dried of. As they walked back into the locker room they heard someone trying to open the door, but coach had locked it. Bella quickly grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. As the coach quickly scrambled to put his clothes on. From her backpack Bella quickly grabbed a pair of panties she brought along and put it on. Couple minutes later they were both dressed again. And Coach Russell walked to the door to unlock and open it.

As coach Russell opened up the door it was Newt, he was always early for practice. But today he came early with a reason.

 _"Hey coach."_

 _"Oh hey Bella, what are you doing her so early?"_ He asked her.

 _"Oh coach just gave me some instructions for my special training that I'm getting."_ She said unaware that Newt knew what was going on.

 _"Oh what kind of special training."_ He kept asking.

 _"She's working on her condition and stamina."_ Coach answered quickly.

 _"Oh okay."_

 _"And you do that by fucking her coach?"_ Newt replied as he pulled out his phone and showed the photos that he took yesterday.

 _"What the fuck!"_ Coach Russell yelled.

 _"Yeah coach I know what you are doing."_ Newt said with an slight attitude.

 _"But I have a deal for both of you."_ He went on.

 _"Oh no, no way."_ Bella started right away.

 _"oh yes Bella!"_

 _"I want to join and have fair share of the fun."_ He said

 _"No way, Newt."_ Bella said.

 _"Hell No."_ Coach said right after that.

 _"Fine then I'll go to the principal right now, just saw his car pull up in the parking lot."_ Newt replied.

 _"No Newt, you can't do that."_ Bella yelled.

 _"Well let me watch next time you two have sex, and your or our secret is save with me."_ He said as he waved his phone in the air.

 _"Fine, but only once!"_ Bella sighted.

 _"Great that's a deal than."_

 _"Oh and coach you don't have to be worried."_

 _"All I want to do is watch you and her doing that special training."_ Newt said.

Only seconds later Troy and Sawyer walked the locker-room.

 _"I think, it's time for me to leave now, I'll be out in a couple of minutes."_ Bella said as she grabbed her backpack and headed to the girls locker room

 _"Thanks for the instructions coach."_ Bella said as she grabbed her football gear from one of the lockers and left for the girls locker-room to get chanced into her outfit right there. Not much longer the school football team stormed on the training-field, led by their new QB Bella. The training went on without any troubles for Bella nor coach Russell. After the training the team returned to the locker-room to get changed. Bella dressed and waited in the girls Locker-room until all the boys left before she went back to keep her part of the deal she made with coach Russell and her classmate Newt.

Coach Russell and Newt were already waiting for her. As soon as she walked in the locker room coach Russell locked the door and told Bella to get in to his office and get ready. Bella and Newt both went in the office and waited for their coach who walked in right after them.

 _"You're lucky for now, I don't have much time."_

 _"So please place your hands on the desk and bend forward."_ He said. Bella did as told and place her hands on the desk and bent slightly over. As coach Russell walked up behind her he flipped up her dress, just like earlier this morning she wasn't wearing any panties. He pulled down the straps of her dress as well making her breasts pop out. Then he lowered his own pants and shorts pulled his cock out and just shoved it into Bella her pussy as Newt was watching and filming the whole thing with his phone. Bella let out a loud yelp as the fat head penetrated her tight hole. As the coach leaned over her he grabbed both her tits and started bucking his hips sliding in deeper and deeper and just after a couple of minutes he grunted as he came and blew his load inside Bella her birth-canal, plastering the inside with his cum. The load wasn't as big as this morning but enough to make it ooze out as soon as he had pulled his cock out of her.

 _"Get dressed and get out."_

 _"The first gymclass will be here in a couple of minutes."_ He grunted as he pulled up his pants. A bit overwhelmed with the roughness this time Bella grabbed her panties and put them on, instantly forming a small wet stain as the cum still slowly drizzled out of her pussy. She pulled the straps of her dress up and pulled the bottom of her dress down.

Together Bella and Newt walked out and to their first class of the day. All went on like nothing happened but Bella could feel the sperm oozing out of her pussy and soaking up her panties.

* * *

Half way during the second hour Bella raised her hand.

 _"Yes Bella?"_ her teacher asked.

 _"I need to use the bathroom sir."_ She said.

 _"Okay here's your hall pass."_ He said as he handed it over to Bella. After Bella left the classroom Newt raised his hand.

 _"Yes Newt, do you need the bathroom as well?"_ He said.

 _"Yes sir, small blather."_ He said.

 _"Fine, here's your hall pass."_ The teacher said as he handed it over to Newt. Newt quickly walked down the hall as he saw Bella enter the girls locker room. He followed her, took a quick look around and then entered the girls bathroom. Just in time to see Bella disappear into one of the stalls. As she closed the door behind her he managed to hold it open and stepped in right behind her.

 _"Newt what the hell."_ Bella yelled.

 _"Shssst, remember our deal."_ He said as he pointed at his pocket where he kept his phone.

 _"Yes, would only watch as coach and me had sex."_ Bella whispered.

 _"Well I've reconsidered our deal and want more."_ Newt said.

 _"What do you want."_ Bella asked.

 _"I want you to give me a blowjob."_ Newt said with a straight face.

 _"what, here."_ Bella said.

 _"Yes, right her, right now."_ He said.

" _I need to pee first_." Bella said.

" _Oh that's fine, you can start sucking as you're peeing."_ Newt said with a smirk on his face.

" _You're disgusting!"_ Bella said as she reached under her dress and pulled down her panties and sat down on the toilet. Newt unbuckled his pants and stepped in front of her and lowered his shorts pulling out his seven inch cock that sprung up.

" _Better start sucking before somebody comes in."_ He said, Bella leaned forward and took his cock and folded her lips over the tip of it, making Newt grunt softly.

" _That's it, suck it."_ He said as Bella sucked his cock. He pulled down her straps revealing Bella her breasts that he grabbed and squeezed.

 _"Those feel nice."_ Hey softly grunted as he continued squeezing them. Bella meanwhile worked her way down on Newt his cock until it hit the back of her throat and he grunted.

" _Fuck Bella, I'm cumming he grunted."_ As he felled his orgasm building.

" _Don't swallow it yet."_ He said next. Shooting his load into Bella her mouth. Newt unloaded a decent amount of cum in her mouth.

" _Open your mouth, let me see that cum."_ Newt said. Bella opened up and showed a nice puddle of white cum. Newt grabbed his phone and started recording.

" _Now swallow and show me again_." He said. Bella closed her mouth and swallowed the puddle of cum and opened up her mouth to show it was all gone.

" _Good girl."_ Newt said as he tugged away his cock and pulled his pants back up.

" _Oh just wait a second before you come after me."_ He said as he opened the stall door and left the girls bathroom and went back to the classroom. Bella got up from the toilet, pulled her panties and the straps of her dress back up covering up her breasts. As she walked out the stall to the mirror the see if she was decent. Her makeup was still fine, but she saw her hard nipples poking thru the thin fabric of her dress. A couple minutes later Bella walked back into the classroom. The rest of the day Bella kept an eye out for Newt just in case.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this third chapter. A new chapter is being worked on._**


End file.
